Between the Colors, The Dialogue
by DelusionalShipper
Summary: There was a dialogue in the middle of the night. Between two lovers. Between two colors... Gosh, I suck at summaries... One Shot


WN: the italics shows Rose's lines, and the others are Scorpius's.

_

* * *

What do you need that for?_

What?

_Wrapping your body like that._

What do you think!

_What, you're shy?_

…

_After what you've done?_

What have I done exactly?

_Oh, I don't know, Scorpius… dragging me into this room of requirement, lying that it is your birthday, starting to suck my tongue out, stripping my clothes, and shamelessly have a way with me after apologizing for not knowing that I was a virgin…I don't know, Scorpius, but it seems that they were a lot more embarrassing…what?_

…

_Scorp?_

I am sorry you regret it. Did I hurt you?

_Oh, dear… I didn't say that I was disappointed._

Rose…

_Well, alright! Yes. It hurt. Only a while. But the pain disappeared ages ago. It was amazing. YOU were amazing._

Thanks.

_Most welcome._

You're too, Red.

_Look, that's not the point. I was…I AM, asking you why you do that._

What?

_That. Wrapping your body, as if you were embarrassed if I stare. I've seen you, for Merlin's sake! We've seen and do more of each other._

Well, guess what. I am not like some sixteen year-old who would brazenly walk around her grandpa's house naked in front of all her cousins only to show how grown up she already has…

_Hey! That's supposed to be a family secret! How do you know that!?_

Al mentioned it once in the Quidditch practice yesterday.

_Oh, I'm definitely going to kill him. Oh yes. That's the first thing to do after he comes from Hogsmead._

Don't worry, there were just the two of us. Al was determined to make sure that this time we are going to beat you off, Gryffindors. That's why he asked me to do extra practice after the regular ones. We, you know, he threw quaffles at my guard, and I recorded his speed in catching snitch.

_Yeah…James has been mocking Al around last summer after Slytherin's biggest defeat, and Al said couldn't stand it anymore. It all began after Lily was sorted into our house three years ago. James and Al are always competing one to another. Even over Lily's adoration. It used to be Al whom Lily always tailed, now that James and Lily are in Gryffindor and Al is in Slytherin, of course Lily had been shadowing on James' back._

You don't have Hugo shadowing your back.

_Wow, you noticed! He's such a pervert little boy, you know! Once he got on the train, do you know what he did? Not tailing his red-bushy-haired sister, but nosing around Louis' compartment and getting introduced to his friends. Yap. Those sleek-blonde chicks of Ravenclaw. As if he'd got a chance. So far, he always darting his eyes to blond witches._

And you're upset because?

_…_

So, Rosie?

_Maybe. I was upset because my brother has the same taste with me._

Huh?

_Same taste for the blondes._

…

_Scorp?_

I don't know what to say.

_You don't have to. Wait._

What?

_NO WAY. You haven't answered clearly. You've been distracting me with those chit-chats. Blimey, even all people in Hogwarts wonder, despite your surname, why you were sorted into Slytherin when you always prove to us that there nothing's evil on you. Now I know why. You're so cunning, Malfoy._

Despite your name, Weasley, now I know why you are sorted to Gryffindor. You're not gonna let go of anything, aren't you?

_Never. Not anything. Not even you. You know that._

… I know.

_So?_

So, what, my Red-Rose?

_So why, my Blond-Devil, do you wrap up? Are you ashamed, or what? Of me? Of what we've done?_

… I'm not used to it, Rose.

_Not used to it? Don't say you've never done it. It was my first, but you certainly know what you were up to._

Yeah. It's not my first. No, Rosie. Don't even think about it! They were nothing. Look, it's a family thing.

_Yeah?!_

Please, let me explain. What I meant was, I am not used to wear nothing to sleep. Look, it's a Malfoy's nature to hide weak feelings. Although my folks, especially Dad, said that it's OK to be open, My Granddad told me not to. As long as we live in that bloody manor, Granddad rules. Been living in it for years, Rose. I cannot easily get away with it. All are restricted. All must be descent. Even in my own bedroom. I have to wear… Why are you giggling?

_Sorry, Scorp. I was only imagining you sleep in your green turtle neck and black robe._

No. I sleep in my black pajamas.

_Granddad's choice of color._

OK. You're right, I'm ridiculous. But, that's better than Mum's pajamas choice, though. Her house color! Bleaargh!

_I see. Blonde and yellow would clash horribly. Not a Malfoy's color, huh?_

Definitely. My dad couldn't agree more with granddad. Black, or dark green.

_Well, I'd prefer you in nothing, actually._

Give me time to get used to be around you, and perhaps I'd wear nothing…

_Uh, Scorp?…_

I think I want to get used to it again…

_Oh…!_

Mmh…I'm wondering…mmm…what do you wear to sleep at home?

_….I used to….….I wore…dad's red and…gold Quidditch T-shirt and……..shorts…….._

What about now?

_Your old Quidditch T-shirt…._

And?

_And…_

And what?

_Nothing…._

…

_Scorp?_

You wear nothing else?

_Your green T shirt sufficiently matches my red-hair, don't you think?_

…

_Scorp?_

I believe it does.

_Is that your color? Red and green?_

Definitely.

_….oh….Wait a minute. 'They'!_

Wha…?

_Stop it, Scorp…You said 'they'!_

Dammit, who are they?

_You said 'they were nothing'. The girls you slept with._

Yes. They're nothing compared to you. What's the problem?

_You said 'they', Malfoy!_

Ung, yeah. Apparently. Thought you didn't notice. So?

_So, 'they' means more than one. More than ONCE._

None are from Gryffindor, anyway.

_WHAT???_

…

_But you've never dated any Gryffindor before me. You dated almost all Slytherin girl in our first and second year. Three Huflepuffs and five Ravenclaw in our third and fourth, not that I am counting! You even went out with various sorts of those houses in our fifth. Never had I seen you with any other Gryffindor than me._

Rosie…

_Don't you 'Rosie' me, Malfoy! Am I supposed to think that you slept with all of them?_

It was almost accurate, the number I mean. But no. I didn't sleep with them…

_Oh._

…**all**.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_

Not all of them, Rosie.

_Prat!_

I was just saying… It was a mistake.

_Mistake**s**._

Fine. Mistakes. It's before I'm with you, Rose. I cannot turn back time and prevent myself from doing the mistake. Mistakes, I mean.

_Yes, you can. You can always turn back time. Ever heard about Time-Turner? You can go back to your past and prevent yourself from…_

And never had a chance to bump into you and had you in my arms just like now? No, Love. I don't think I would.

_What a relief!_

I've told you, Red. You're different.

_How? How different, exactly??!!!_

I don't love them.

_Oh…._

Yeah, "Oh"…

_..._

Rose…

…

Please, Rose…

_So…you love me, Scorpius?_

Merlin! I'm going a nutter for this girl. Yes, Weasley, I am unexpectedly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with you. There. I'm breaking all of my family rules.

_I love you too, Malfoy._

I know. Can you forget it and forgive me?

_No, I won't forget it. But if you don't kiss me now, I may forgive you._

…

…

I love you Red.

_Always?_

Yes.

_Until my hair is not red anymore?_

Until my blond hair turned to yellow.

_Eeeew!_

That means forever, you Bushy Hair. Now, lower your haughty head and let me kiss you.

* * *

WN: like it? no? tell me.


End file.
